


Totally Unexpected

by Umsemucw



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, aftermaths of meta induced actions, implied oliver/barry, metas can be extremly annoying at times, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umsemucw/pseuds/Umsemucw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley walks into his room only to find a very interesting idea.</p><p>this was done for a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was posted on tumblr with the phrase  
> is there a reason you are naked in my bed?

Hartley raised an eyebrow staring at the lump under his covers. 

"Cisco... Is there a reason you are naked an in my bed?" 

Ciscos head peaked out from under the covers and he shook his head. " no ..."

Hartley simply continued to stare at the scientist. 

"... Maybe......"

A few more seconds of staring and Cisco groaned and avoided looking at the other. 

"Would you believe that I'm having a bad day" Cisco said vaguely. 

"Maybe with a little more detail." Hartley said sitting on the edge of his bed enjoying watching the other squirm for a moment. 

"Fine. " there was a few moments of silence as Cisco shifted about awkwardly clearly not looking forward to the conversation. 

"So you remember the last meta we found. And how they could influence 'hidden desires'" and here Hartley could see the sarcastic use of air quotes. 

"Of course. Barry is still embarrassed about what happened. " and here Hartley chuckled at the memory of the flash completely freaking out after the lip locking that had gone on between him and the arrow. 

"well. After we got the meta locked up turned out that the affects had a delayed effect. " and here Cisco seemed to curl up even more. 

Hartley raised an eyebrow and poked the ball resulting in a small yelp and an unamused Cisco glaring at him from under the covers. 

"Don't do that. Anyway my memory is kinda fuzzy but I think I ran straight here after catlin said she was going to see this person that she had had her eye on for some time. And Harrison had just disappeared which I still don't understand how he moves that fast in a wheelchair. And the first clear memories I have are of you walking in. "

Hartley raised an eyebrow and Cisco avoided his look. 

"So what you are saying is. You had a hidden desire to be naked. ... In my bed" Hartley was getting extremely used to this pleased feeling as Cisco squirmed embarrassed beyond belief. 

"...." 

" well that is a desire I will admit I am definatly not objected too. "

Ciscos head whipped around at that eyes widening into comic preportions. 

"What?"

"I said it is something I would not object to. However I don't have a habit of sleeping with someone I would like to date before the first date. " Hartley said standing and walking to his closet. 

After a few second a pair of pants and a large shirt hit Cisco in the head as they were thrown at him. 

" those should be able to fit you. Once your done meet me in the kitchen and we can discuss this a little more." 

Hartley walked out of the room at that leaving Cisco to stare at where he had just been. 

After a few moments a wide smile stretched across his face and he scrambled to put the clothes on before scurrying out the door.


End file.
